In a radio communication network, for a transmitting antenna in, e.g., a wireless device, to communicate with a receiving antenna in, e.g., a base station receiver, the receiving antennas need to have the same polarization as the transmitting antennas. As typical antennas in a radio communication network are linearly polarized, signal quality is often degraded as the angle at which a transmitting antenna in a wireless device varies, such that the polarization of the transmitting antenna does not match the polarization of the receiving antenna in the base station (for example, due to multiple reflections, de-polarization, scattering, etc.).